


25 days of Mirandy Christmas: prompts

by ZabbyGurlJiva



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Will update as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyGurlJiva/pseuds/ZabbyGurlJiva
Summary: I know you hate me, but it’s Christmas eve, your car has broken down and it’s snowing. Please just come inside.Miranda hasn't seen Andy in 4 or 5 years but can she save the day when Miranda's car breaks down on Christmas eve.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	25 days of Mirandy Christmas: prompts

A/N: I do not own any characters in this story. I found a series of Christmas prompts on tumbler and reddit and this one struck a chord. This is supposed to be a one shot but if people want me to follow up with one or more new chapters I will try, if not I will be trying to write as many 25 days of Christmas prompts for Mirandy. Happy Christmas guys!! 

Prompt: I know you hate me, but it’s Christmas eve, your car has broken down and it’s snowing. Please just come inside. 

Miranda let out a growl of frustration. She’d just hung up with the fifth vehicle recovery service in row, all saying they were all out on jobs and wouldn’t be available for another 3 hours minimum. She sighed, she was tired and cold, the snow had started to come down heavier now, covering her, the car and surrounding sidewalk in a thick white blanket. At least she didn’t need to get back to the girls, she thought to herself. They had decided that they wanted to spend Christmas eve and Christmas morning with their father and his new fiancée this year. Miranda looked around and sighed; she’d been on her way to the store after running out of wrapping paper for the girls presents. She didn’t see anyone around and there was nowhere to wait so she considered getting back into her car. Just as she turned to walk the short distance to her car door a figure bumped into her.   
“oh my gosh, I’m so sorry are you okay?” A vaguely familiar but panicked voice came from below her.  
Miranda took a few seconds to take in the person. She was a young woman maybe mid 20s but certainly no older than around 30. From what she could tell the woman was rather gorgeous underneath the hat and scarf adorning her head and neck. However, she still couldn’t place where she knew the voice from.  
“I’m not the one sat in the snow at the side of a road” Miranda replied dryly, trying to figure out where she knew the young woman from. Suddenly the woman’s head shot up and stared her in disbelief.  
“Oh my god” The woman stayed deadly still.  
“Hello Andrea” Miranda said, a small but shocked smile on her face. She’d not seen her old second assistant in some years now, 4 maybe 5. In fact, not since the day from the car where Andrea had not seen her.   
“Oh my god. Hi Miranda” Andrea remained sat on the sidewalk and Miranda was beginning to get concerned about the younger woman’s health.  
“Yes, hello Andrea. Do you plan on remain sat on the street like an old Christmas decoration?” Miranda relied, amused by Andrea’s reaction.   
“Oh yes! I’m so sorry Miranda” Andrea scrambled to climb to feet quickly. She made a mental note to buy another pair of the boots adorning her feet, the thick soles being only one of two things keeping her upright. The other, Miranda’s hand on her arm. Andrea’s knee went weak, not helpful given her current circumstances.  
“Are you okay?” Miranda asked as Andrea clambered up, looking like a giraffe singing its legs for the first time. Only then did she realise she still had her hand on Andrea’s arm. She quickly remove the offending appendage.

“Yes. Yes, thank you Miranda.” Andrea managed to choke out the words, her mouth suddenly very dry. “So, what are you doing out here?” Andrea queried, she didn’t think the older woman would be seen dead in this neighbourhood, leading Andrea to worry about the beautiful silver haired woman stood before her.  
“I was on my way to get some more wrapping paper for the girls’ presents but there was lots of steam coming from the hood and then my car just shut off.” Miranda explained, she looked at Andrea with fascination before continuing. “I’ve rung five companies now but none of them can come and sort me out for another 3 hours at least. Which to be quite honestly is completely unacceptable.” Miranda sighed again in frustration, her anger at the situation bubbling to the surface, overtaking her emotions about seeing Andrea again. 

“Oh, Miranda I’m sorry! You must have been out her for ages! Let me go and grab a few things. I’ll be back in a moment.” Andrea hurried out before taking off into the building in front of them on the street, forgetting her bags of shopping still crumbled on the pavement, the brown paper bags slowly disintegrating under the wet leaching from the snow. Before Miranda could say anything or even make a move to follow the young woman into the building, the door slammed shut.   
Almost 15 minutes had passed, and Miranda was beginning to wonder if Andrea had again left her in another time of need. She let out another sigh, this one had a different meaning entirely. Miranda couldn’t help but thing how in the short interaction with her old second assistant, her day and evening had brightened entirely too much. She had forgotten just for a few minutes that Andrea had left her, that the twins were gone, and she was stuck in the middle of a place she didn’t know without a working car. She was shaken from her musings as Andrea burst out of the building, arms full of different items.as she got closer, Miranda could see that she had changed her clothes and was carrying a large plastic box, a silver cylindrical object and a large item that appeared to be a blanket. 

“What an earth?” Miranda said into the quiet.

“Sorry sorry sorry. I couldn’t find my flashlight. Here pop this on.” Andrea set the large box down and handed Miranda the blanket. Upon further inspection, it appeared to be a large oversized over the head blanket. 

“I am absolutely not outing that on!” Miranda exclaimed holding the offending item as far away from her body as she could.

“why not Miranda?” Andrea let out a huff of exasperation. “You’re obviously cold Miranda and I don’t have any other coats and the one I was wearing is coated in oil and grease, so its that or nothing. Stop being stubborn and just put it on” Andrea took off her gloves and went to the passenger side of the car, opened the door and popped the hood open. Miranda watched in fascination at the younger woman for a moment before admitting to herself that she really was cold and put the odd blanket thing over her head, careful not to mess up her hair too much. 

“Right, lets have a look.” Andrea said turning to Miranda. As she turned a sudden look of shock appeared on her face, quickly morphing into a smile that Miranda wasn’t sure unpacking the meaning behind would be a good idea. “Oh wow! You actually listening and put it on.” Andrea remembered she was heading to look at the car and muttered to herself as she lifted the hood “God she looks gorgeous”   
Miranda didn’t believe that Andrea had said what she thought she’d heard.

“What was that Andrea?” Miranda came to the front of the car. Andrea’s head whipped around as she stuttered to get her words out, conscious that Miranda had moved closer. 

“What?! Oh, nothing Miranda. Just talking to myself. About the car ya know. Can you hold this please and point it into the hood please?” Andrea queried, holding out the impressively large flashlight for Miranda to hold.

“of course.” Miranda said coolly, kicking herself for even thinking about the younger woman that way. She almost snatched the flashlight from the other woman’s hand. If Andrea felt the change in Miranda’s mood she didn’t let on in anyway and just continued to look over the hood of the car.  
“I’m just going to check a few things over. If you get too cold you can get back into the car. From your description on what happened I have a good idea of ha the problem could be but I’m just going to check if I’m right before touching anything. Shouldn’t be long” Andrea hurried out before turning back to the front of the car. 

Now she was preoccupied, Miranda studied Andrea closely. She was in a long sleeved white jumper that was spattered with what appeared to be grease, a pair of utility pants that fit very nicely in a certain area and her hat from earlier still adorned her head but there were no coat or gloves in sight. She looked completely at ease checking through the various areas of piping and canisters underneath the hood of Miranda’s jeep. ‘had she given up on writing’ Miranda thought to herself and began to scoff internally before stopping dead. She hadn’t read anything of Andrea’s in the last couple of years, Miranda thought nothing of it at the time figuring that the young woman was making waves in some publication. That she was being impressive and bringing the important stories of the people to the forefront of modern journalism and Miranda didn’t keep up with newspapers too often so just believed she had missed anything big Andrea had been writing. But now the woman had other ideas.

“You look like a car mechanic” Miranda blurted out in a very unusual display of lack of thought and filter. But Andrea just kept her eyes on the car replying quietly.

“Maybe because I am.” Andrea sounded small and resigned.

“Why?” Really Miranda, must you be so blunt. 

“Well journalism wasn’t working out for me, so I had a change of career. Why are you so interested?” Andrea was beginning to get defensive, but she had to chill out otherwise Miranda would just keep digging. “Look, your coolant level is really low, like I’m really surprised that you haven’t broken down before now to be quite honest with you.” Andrea swiftly moved on before Miranda could ask any more questions. 

“How do I fix that?” Miranda replied, continuing with the younger woman’s change of subject, tabling the job conversation for another time. ‘Ha. Another time. Get over yourself old woman, there won’t be a next time. She left for a reason remember.’ The pessimistic side of her couldn’t help but shut down that train of thought before it even really began. 

“Well luckily I have some 50/50 coolant in my flat. My friend Doug just had his car checked and I’ve got some left over. It’s not exactly the type your car needs but it will be good enough to get you home to the girls and I can come by with the right stuff after the holidays and drain the tank and fill you up with the right stuff.” Andrea explained to Miranda who was barely keeping up with her fast words.

“Okay sounds like a plan to me but I’m not getting back to the girls, they are at their father's house this Christmas.” Miranda really needed to find her filter before she said anything more.

“Oh, Miranda I’m so sorry” Andrea was the first person to sound genuinely apologetic to her situation. 

“No. Do not be silly Andrea. I knew this day would come. They’re just too old for Christmas eve traditions now.” Miranda replied, a sad tone was apparent in her voice. no matter how hard she tried to hide it, Andrea still heard it. 

“Well I need to get this stuff upstairs and you’re more than welcome to join me. I’d be happy to make you a quick coffee to warm you up before I fill your coolant and you can get on with your evening?” Andrea’s question was shyer than Miranda had ever heard the other woman before.

Miranda took a moment and thought about all of the reason why she so very wanted to follow Andrea into her building, the many ways they could warm up and the way this could turn out to be the very best Christmas she had ever experienced but her head was quickly flooded with all the reasons why it would be such a bad idea. 

“No. I’ll just wait here. That’s all.” Miranda panicked. She hadn’t meant to say that. She watched Andrea’s face fall and swore she could see the younger woman’s eyes glisten in the light bursting from the flashlight Miranda was still grasping onto. The snow was coming down even more heavily than before making it even harder to see Andrea. 

“Look Miranda, I know you hate me, but it’s Christmas eve, your car has broken down and it’s snowing. Please just come inside.” Andrea was drained. For just a moment she had let herself believe that Miranda might just feel the same about her and she did about the older woman.

“Is that what you think Andrea? That I hate you?” Miranda was shocked. Of all people, she hadn’t expected Andrea to be one of the former assistants to think that. 

“I walked out on you Miranda! In the middle of Paris fashion week. How could you not hate me? And then there’s the car incident after Paris.” Andrea was getting frustrated. She was cold, tired and hungry. She had been up and at work since 06:30am, Christmas eve was always their busiest day. She gently slammed the hood cover closed and went to gather her shopping from the sidewalk. 

“The car incident? What an earth are you wittering on about Andrea?” Miranda was offended, she knows she should hate the girl for Paris, but she just couldn’t. but this supposed incident in the car after Paris. 

“You saw me Miranda. I waved, and you saw me and just plain ignored me.” Andrea sounded so sad that Miranda just wanted to wrap her up in a hug and never let go. 

“Oh, you silly girl” Miranda replied quietly and calmly. “I didn’t see you wave. I saw you smiling to yourself and I decided to leave you be. You looked so happy and I didn’t want to take that brilliant smile from your beautiful face.” ‘Well it’s all out there now isn’t it Miranda’ the silver haired woman thought to herself. ‘It’s worth it for her’ Miranda though.

“You were trying to protect me?” Andrea sounded so confused. She had always assumed that the older woman had ignored her because she hated her from the event that had transpired in Paris. 

“Yes” The two women were stood on the sidewalk, staring at each other, neither one daring to speak or even more, scared that the moment they had both waited so long for would break and something would tear them apart again. After a few minutes, Andrea eventually broke the silence.

“Will you please come inside?” Andrea’s voice was barely audible but somehow Miranda knew exactly what the younger woman was saying. 

“Of course I will” She replied, louder than Andrea, no hesitation apparent in her voice. She grabbed her keys from the pocket of her pants and locked the car behind the pair. 

The two women trudged through the snow up to the door of the building. Andrea tried to unlock the door with difficult, juggling her shopping as well as her keys. Miranda watched with a humorous smile wondering if Andrea would ask for help. After a minute or so she gave up waiting and took the keys from the brunette woman. 

“Oh thank you. It’s the one with the yellow and green electrical tape on” Andrea said, her hair down embarrassed. From there they were fine, the woman walked into the building silently, Miranda following after Andrea, through the maze of corridors until they reached and elevator. Miranda pressed the call button before Andrea could even begin her blind attempts to hit it with her wrist. The remained silent while the elevator descended to the ground floor. Once it arrived the woman entered quickly, the tension between the two building by the minute. 

“Which floor?” Miranda asked when Andrea didn’t give any direction once they were aboard. 

“Oh it’s 23 sorry” Andrea replied quickly, blushing when she caught the older woman’s eye. The two fell back into their tension filled silence as the floor counter slowly ticked up closer to 23. Finally, they arrived on the right floor and Andrea exited the elevator first. Miranda followed until Andrea stopped outside the door. 

“It’s that one there, number 11” Miranda unlocked the door and followed Andrea into her apartment. 

“Sorry if its kind of messy, I’ve not really been here much in the past couple of days. Work has been ridiculously busy.” Andrea busied herself putting her groceries in the fridge and cupboards, leaving the milk out and retrieving some left-over chicken soup from the fridge. Miranda took of the silly blanket and her shoes and looked around the small living area of the apartment while Andrea was in the kitchen area. There was only a small tree decorate with lights and a few simple baubles and ribbon. Underneath sat one lone small box wrapped so neatly Miranda believed it to be professionally wrapped.   
“Would you like some chicken soup and coffee?” Andrea’s question drew Miranda from her thoughts. Miranda hadn’t eaten since 1pm that afternoon and it was getting on for 7:30pm.

“That would be lovely darling thank you” Miranda kicked herself and hopped Andrea hadn’t caught her slip. 

“Darling. That’s new” Andrea said with smile and a small laugh. “Okay chicken soup and coffee coming up.” Andrea said moving on before Miranda could backtrack. 

“So why did you leave the mirror and journalism. I thought that was your dream?” Miranda asked, hoping she hasn’t stepped over the mark with her questions.

“It was my dream; it still is to be honest. I left the mirror because I had no choice.” Andrea’s voice got dark and emotional and Miranda’s body moved instinctively to stand close behind Andrea, one hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. She turned around to face the older woman, leaving back on the counter to support her. “Some personal information was made public in the office and the people I worked with at the time were not accommodating in what they learned. My boss was worse than all of them, he gave me low value pieces, stuff that wasn’t ever going to make the paper, gossip and fluff pieces, things like just to have incise there was shortage of news. And I kept my head down, I wrote these stupid pieces and every promotion that came along, I went for them all. Every single time got rejected. Either I didn’t have enough experience or there was someone more qualified. So after almost a year and a half of keeping a low profile and trying so hard to move on I just gave up. I couldn’t do it anymore. I applied for jobs at other news papers but never got the job and I refused to leave New York so I decided to go back to working on cars. My dad restored cars when I was a kid and kind of gained an affinity for fixing them. So that’s where I’ve been now for almost 19 months.” Andrea had resigned herself to the fact that she would have to explain the situation further to Miranda, but she was saved for now by the ding of the timer she has sent for the soup. She turned back around regretfully letting Miranda’s hand fall from her shoulder and set about dishing up the soup and making the coffee. All the while Miranda stayed silent, seething in anger. She had an idea as to what the personal information was, whether she was being too optimistic or not would soon be apparent.

“Here you go” Andrea handed her two mugs and lead them both to the sofa. They sat at either end of Andrea’s small sofa facing each other. Once they were comfortable Andrea continued.

“You’ve probably guessed by now, but I had told someone who I thought was a friend that I was a lesbian and she told everyone at the office. I told my parents soon after and I’m sure you can tell exactly how well that went given that I’m home alone in Christmas eve.” Andrea had finished her soup and was now nursing her mug of coffee. 

“You’re not alone. You have me” Miranda’s voice was quite but confident, causing Andrea to look up briefly before the tears began to fall from the beautiful big eyes. Miranda put her mug of soup down and shuffled closer to the younger woman, pulling her into a hug.   
The two women remained that way long after Andrea stopped crying, relishing in the comfort the other woman gave them. Eventually Miranda pulled away slightly so she could look the younger woman in the eye. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Andrea” the woman whispered in an attempt to not disturb to peace that had settled over the apartment. 

“I love you” Andrea’s voice sounded so loud to Miranda’s ear even though in reality the brunettes voice had been no louder than her own moments before. 

“Shit” 

Before the younger woman had time to pull away, Miranda help her tightly in one arm and placed her other hand on Andrea’s cheek. She gently caressed her face lightly with her thumb before pulling Andrea in for a kiss. Miranda had expected the kiss to be hard and frenzied after years of tension and longing between the pair. However, it was completely the opposite. As soon as their lips met the women fell into a gentle rhythm, lips soft. One of Andrea’s hands worked its way into Miranda’s perfect hair on the back of her head while her other held the solder woman’s waist firmly. Now she had her, Andrea didn’t intend on letting the silver haired woman go ever again. They eventually had to break for air, pulling away as little as possible to get enough air into their oxygen starved lungs.

“I love you too my beautiful darling” Miranda replied.

The end x


End file.
